


Волчата

by Strannics



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Если бы они оказались когда-то щенками, на этом можно было бы сыграть. Но всё-таки они были именно волчатами.





	Волчата

 

В жизни Шихоин Йоруичи встречалось много зверей. Кто-то оказывался настроен к ней дружелюбно, будучи из той же породы. Кто-то недолюбливал, подобно почему-то всегда разлетающимся птицам, стоило лишь выйти в сад. Кто-то боялся или же уважал — она не знала, какое из этих слов правильное, также как не знала, с кем таких людей сравнить.  
  
И было два щенка. Забавных таких щенка, возиться с которыми желтоглазой взрослой кошке просто не могло надоесть. Они были так трогательны и всегда так искренни, что на их фоне меркли все другие звери.  
  
За сильным именем Сой, идущей напролом решительной воительницы, скрывалась совсем другая девушка. Шаорин Фон мило краснела и робко улыбалась, умела грустить и веселиться, умела быть живой и непринуждённой. Насилие было ей чуждо, хотя любую миссию она выполняла беспрекословно. Такого доброго и верного человека нужно было ещё поискать… И не дай бог, кто посмеет её обидеть.  
  
Кучики Бьякуя был полной противоположностью. Всегда бежал вперёд, старался прыгнуть выше головы, никогда и ничему не позволял смутить или же испугать себя. Он скалил зубы на любое слово мудрой кошки, если и видя преподаваемый урок, то намеренно от него открещиваясь и превращая каждую встречу в недоразумение. Хотя притворяться важным он умел, когда нужно, когда смотрят и ждут. За такого человека глупо переживать, но и равнодушным тоже не останешься.  
  
Было горестно оставлять столь нравящихся щенков без своего присмотра, но и взять их с собой не было ни малейшей возможности. Каждый раз, когда мысли возвращались к жизни в Сейрейтее, перед глазами обязательно всплывали их лица… И сразу же начинал мучить вопрос: «Как они там?». Два непохожих друг на друга, но одинаково любимых. Словно родные дети, хотя кошачья натура всё равно будет называть их как угодно, но не так.  
  
Чтобы узнать главную правду, пришлось пробыть вдали достаточно долго. И вот, вернувшись, Шихоин Йоруичи чётко осознала — её щенки оказались волчатами, и за прошедшие годы превратились в настоящих волков. Хладнокровных вожаков своих небольших стай, которые беспрекословно последуют за избранным лидером.  
  
Нет уже робкой девушки. Нет вспыльчивого паренька. Есть два взрослых человека, готовых перегрызть горло желтоглазой кошке за её предательство.  
  
Если бы они оказались когда-то щенками, на этом можно было бы сыграть, ведь собаки обычно помнят былые привязанности.  
  
Но всё-таки они были именно волчатами.  
  
А сколько волка ни корми…

 


End file.
